When We're gone
by Bakatrev
Summary: An Eren and Mikasa ship I wrote in some free time


Author's note

I do not own or affiliate my self with the creators of SNK, Atttack on Titan, or any other name the story goes by.

If you liked it, I post an original series at this address: .com

enjoy it, cause it may be the last.

It was a pleasant spring afternoon. Eren and Mikasa were lying beneath a tree, staring at the new leaves that had begun to grow in the place of their predecessors. The gentle breeze provided the illusion that the grassy meadow was some sort of green ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful Eren," Mikasa asked in a tone that alluded to her state of pure bliss, "Don't these leaves remind you of something?"

"Like what?" Eren replied dumbfounded.

"Like us Eren. We are the new leaves of a tree. We took the place of old Survay Corps members." Mikasa started to cry both out of jubilation and fear, "And those who come after us will replace after we..."

"Die," Eren finished her sentence for her.

Mikasa nodded as tears began to roll down her cheek. It was no longer fear for her life, but for that of Eren's, who she couldn't picture a future without.

Eren heard the soft whimpers of Mikasa.

"You don't need to worry about our replacements Mikasa, because you'll already know them." He said.

Mikasa drug her sleeve across her face to wipe the tears away, "And why is that Eren, how can we know our replacements if we die in battle."

Eren rolled on top of Mikasa and looked straight into her grey eyes. Every muscle in her body tensed up. This was the closest reality had ever come to being like one of her fantasies about her and Eren's "first time." But this couldn't be it, Eren was too Eren, and he was probably going to screw this all up in within the next few seconds. She clenched her fist, preparing to punch him for saying something stupider than he already had.

"Mikasa, we won't die fighting them, because our replacements will be our children, but there will be no need for them to replace us. By the time we bring them into the world, all the titans will be dead."

Mikasa relaxed her fist. For Eren, this was nearly as romantic as the time he wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Mikasa," He said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "I.." he stuttered, "I know I've been trying to push you away for coddling me, that's because..." Eren struggled to think of the words, "I want to be the one to coddle you."

They were both crying by this point.

Mikasa froze. Eren's words were like nerve poison, paralyzing her. She looked as deeply into his eyes as she could.

She tried to tell Eren how she really felt about him, "Eren... Eren... Eren," but that's all she could say. "Eren, Eren, Eremmmmhh,"

Eren leaned in and pressed his lips against Mikasa's.

Mikasa couldn't think straight. All she felt was Eren's body pressed against hers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eren pulled his lips away from Mikasa.

"Mikasa, I... I LOVE YOU!" Eren shouted from the top of his lungs.

Mikasa nearly fainted as she heard these words come from the one person who she had longed for ever since they had wrapped that tattered red scarf around her neck.

Eren reached for Mikasa's head and gently steadied her so their eye contact would not break. As he stared into her light grey eyes, with pupils that descended into oblivion, he debated if he should wait for her to reply before speaking his next thought.

"Mikasa," he moaned.

"Shhh! Eren," Mikasa drunkenly raised a finger to Eren's lips, "Don't spoil the moment," Her voice was calm and melodic. Eren felt every muscle in his body relax as the sweet sound of her voice passed over him.

Mikasa's hands reached for the back of Eren's head, cupping it gently, and together they pulled his whole body closer to hers. The sensation of feeling crushed by her dearest was awe inspiring for her. If she could have stopped time and spared everyone the fate of the inevitable, this would be the moment. She tenderly pressed her lips against his.

Eren hesitated to reach for her hair, though he longed to stroke it. His will power caved in as his hand lunged for her sleek black hair. Each strand flowed through his fingers like water. Mikasa gave his hair a gentle tug, notifying him that she was no oblivious to his actions.

The two of them continued to plant kisses upon one another's lips as they stroked each others hair for what seemed like an eternity. A day off well spent in both of their opinions.


End file.
